Breakfast with Queen Elsa
by Sum1luvsthis
Summary: Elsa has a near death experience after having to wait for a Golden Corral to open for breakfast. She barely survives her encounter with a steaming hot plate of fried chicken


600Lb Queen Elsa awaited anxiously at the doors to the Golden Corral restaurant. It was a quarter til 10 and she was hungry! She waited patiently though; as the hustle and bustle around her of waiters flew by her. She watched anxiously all around her as she awaited for her favorite time of the day; breakfast! She was a regular here and though she knew what time the restaurant opened, she couldn't help but ask a waiter very politely, in a very dignified manner "excuse me miss" exclaimed Elsa. "Yes your highness" replied the petite brunette waiter that was whizzing by "what time do you open today?" Asked Elsa inquiringly. Even though Elsa already knew they opened at 10am on tuesdays she couldn't help but wonder. "Maybe today they would just let her inside without waiting?" She thought to herself. "10:00 AM your highness" replied the waitress. As she hustled back into the door Queen Elsa was left standing all alone at the door. Would she ever find love? She thought to herself. Food had been her only way of escaping the realities of running a kingdom after all. Still she waited and shuffled her feet around and kicked a sole rock that had wandered by outside the restaurant. She chuckled to herself as she thought of a silly joke Anna had told her. Another waiter was walking briskly by. He was trying to hurry for he knew that if he had made eye contact with the queen she was going to ask him what time they opened. He tried to sneak by her hurridly but it was too late. Their eyes met as if almost by fate. "Excuse me sir" chirped Elsa. The waiter stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. knowing very well the next question that was going to follow. But yet he had to pretend it was going to be a new question as to not to upset the queen. "What time do you open today?" Asked Elsa in a very confused manner. The waiter looked at her with a blank stare. Was this woman really the queen of arendale? Was she really this much of a nitwit? Yet he replied "10:00 AM your highness". "Oh my" uttered queen Elsa "do you by chance have the time sir?" The waiter exclaimed in a contrite tone "No your highness I do not know what time it is." It was at that very moment the chimes to the clock tower went off in the distance. Elsa silently counted to herself each of the ticks of the clock as they went off one by one. "one...two...three...four..." until it had reached 10. It was finally time for breakfast. Elsa rushed zealously to the front doors and headed straight for the front counter. A woman stood at the counter and smiled almost machine like and divulged In a very festive manner a copious "welcome to the Golden Corral, how many will it be for" even though the waitress knew that she would be dining alone she had to pretend that Elsa might be binging another person with her. Elsa smiled brightly and replied "just one today". "Will it be a table or a booth today fpr you my highness?" Asked the waitress. " I would like to sit at a booth today" petitioned Elsa. "Certainly your highness" replied the waitress. "Right this way". The waitress led down queen Elsa to a booth at the back of the establishment. Rows upon rows of steam tables littered the center of the building. Each with its own aroma of delicious smelling, finger licking goodness. Elsa let out a small squee of joy as they wheeled out her favorite meal to the steam table. Still following the waitress, Elsa inquired; "can I have a Diet Pepsi with my meal today? Hold the Ice please, I'll do that myself". The waitress turned robotically to a 180 degree angle to face Elsa and replied. "Certainly your highness, I'll be back with it". The waitress then left to fetch the drinks for her and Elsa sprinted delightedly to the silverware station to load up on plates. She wandered around aimlessly in search of what dish she was going to be having today? She found herself then staring down a freshly fried golden brown chicken breast with her name on it. Elsas eyes widened four times their original size as she gazed longingly into hypnotic golden colors. She felt a small drop of water hit ever so precisely on her hand. She peered around to see what it was only to realize she had drooled on herself. The chicken had her in its trance and it was not about to let go. Elsa loaded up on fried chicken and hurriedly seeked out more scrumptious noms to consume. By the time she had gotten back to the table her drink had already been there a few minutes. Bubbles filled the top of her cup and Elsa glanced at it to watch them fizz out into existence. It was at that moment she realized that she had forgotten her silverware. Elsa searched around desperately seeking out a waiter or waitress to bring her the silverware that was now on the other side of the restaurant. She had already sat down and was not about to tire herself out anymore than she had already done. She had run out of energy from walking around the steam tables and now her strength was failing her. If she didn't find a waiter soon she was going to starve, and the kingdom would be plundered and pillaged into nothingness. She had to think quick before it was too late. Just then she was rescued by her waiter who had just so happened to walk by her to see if everything was ok. Elsa asked in a audacious manner "please bring me silverware" seemingly forgetting all her princess training on etiquette. She quickly corrected herself retaining what poise was left in her and said In a more gracious manner "please and thank you". The waitress hurried off to get the silverware and returned ever so quickly and the queen ate her breakfast and lived happily ever after.


End file.
